A Gracious Debt
by Siriusly Tempted
Summary: After the death of their father leaves them stricken with debt, Ari and his brothers are forced to take jobs at Master Wang's manor. There, Ari meets Michael, a mysterious boy that fascinates him. HK/Ice, various other pairings. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sadly, I own nothing but this completely made up place these people live in._**

* * *

><p>Ari blinked. The manor before him was a grand place. It was tall with many windows, a sprinkling of balconies and covered with budding ivy. There was an iron-wrought gate and fence; a curved driveway led to a pair of large, stately doors. Exotic flowers lined the drive. At the moment, a gardener was elbow-deep in fertilizer, and he paid no mind to the group of boys hovering at the gate.<p>

Berwald, with his usual stoic expression, said nothing. Tino shared a glance with Lukas and remained silent. Christoffer was the first to speak. "Well, we could be going to worse places," he said with his usually tactlessness.

While his expression didn't change, there was a distinct aura of annoyance as Lukas flickered a glance at Christoffer. Tino frowned, but surprisingly Berwald agreed. "True," he said simply before falling silent again.

Ari tried to reassure his brothers. "I'm sure we will been fine here," he said as he turned to face them. "We'll be living like princes." He waved a hand towards the manor.

"We'll be servants," Lukas said coolly.

"Yes," Ari conceded, "but living in greater splendor than we ever dreamed of."

"I don't want to go," Tino said brokenly.

A tense and somewhat awkward silence descended on the group. They had actively avoided the topic for the past fortnight since they learned, upon their father's death, that he had accumulated an alarmingly large debt to one of the richest families in town: the Wang family.

It had been a blow to the brothers, who had been misled by their father into believing that their financial situation was one to be envied. Now they hung their heads in shame, humiliated. To live in debt was appalling; it meant that they possessed less than nothing, that someone else actually owned all that would be theirs.

Well, that was how Ari felt anyway. Tino seemed to just be depressed while Christoffer was the source of good cheer and hope. Berwald and Lukas didn't show or speak of their emotions, but long association had made Ari familiar with their mannerisms, and he knew that they felt something, too.

It was ironic, really: Tino, Lukas and Ari were adopted; the man the had called father had done so to save them from a life of wretchedness and poverty. In the end, however, their very savior had been the one to drag them back into the pit of despair and ignominy.

Berwald put a protective arm around his "wife," a term he used for the smaller man for as long as Ari could remember. Tino leaned on him a bit as the big man began to lead them back to the house.

Of course, it wasn't _their_ house anymore, Ari thought bitterly. It belonged to someone else, some unknown man who would take over the place in two days, the same day they would begin their new lives as veritable slaves.

Ari jumped when he felt a hand curl around his arm. He looked up to see his brother, Lukas. While they didn't look anything alike - Lukas had blond hair and deep though blank blue eyes while Ari had silvery hair and purple eyes that sometimes had a pinkish tint to them - they were blood brothers. Lukas had always look out for him, a gesture Ari had always appreciated, though sometimes it was a little overbearing.

"Come on, brother," Lukas said. He began to almost drag Ari along, making the smaller boy nearly trip over his own feet.

Christoffer followed them at a leisurely pace, whistling. It was extremely annoying, but Ari kept his mouth shut. He tuned out his brother and glanced behind him at the slowly shrinking manor. The sun was setting behind it, so that the building looked black and more than a little demonic. Ari turned around abruptly and tried to think no more of his dismal fate.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later<em>

Ari turned slowly around his former bedroom. He had shared this room for twelve years, since he was four years old, with his brother. There had been two narrow but comfortable beds, a tall wardrobe, a table and two chairs. There had been drawings tacked to the wall, clothes scattered on the floor (never for long, though, as their father had been strict about keeping their rooms neat), various nicknacks on every free surface. It had not been grand or richly decorated, but it had been _his_. Now all of the furniture was gone, sold like the house to cover some of the debt. Ari kept only a few things: Clothes hand-made by Berwald, a little wooden man made by - surprisingly - Christoffer, a treasured drawing of the family by Lukas, a small book given to him by Tino, a stuffed toy puffin from his father and what little money he had. Everything else was, quite simply, gone.

He stepped towards the wall his bed had been pushed against. He touched it gently, reverently, closing his eyes as he allowed years' worth of memories to wash over him. He recalled fondly the first time he had slept in this room: He had been afraid, very afraid, and spent most of the night listening to his brother's soft snores and staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. He had been very cranking the next morning, but that hadn't stopped Father from lifting him on his knee and doting on him. No matter what he had done, the man had been an excellent parent.

Ari couldn't remember his biological parents, though Lukas could. All he knew was that they got sick and died, and that he and his brother had been unwanted and unloved by whomever they had been sent to live with. They hadn't lived with those people for long; it had been on the verge of winter when they came to live with The People - as Ari thought of them - and it had been snowing when they had landed on Father's doorstep. How they got there Ari didn't know, but someone must have been watching out for them. Otherwise, they would have perished in the snow, without anyone mourning or caring.

"Ari?"

Berwald's gruff voice shook him out of his thoughts. Ari turned to face his eldest brother, who was pushing his glasses up his nose and shifting the bag slung over his shoulder. "T'me t'go," he said, or rather, mumbled. Ari dropped his hand and gathered his own sack; tears of self-pity threatened as he walked towards Berwald. A myriad of emotions churned in his gut, and Ari just felt like falling to the floor, kicking and screaming. It was a strange sort of agony, like someone was being torn away from him, but he didn't know who it was or why he felt so awful.

His brothers awaited downstairs, all strapped down with their meager belongings. They were all quiet, even Christoffer whose expression was grave. They all, Ari realized, felt like he did. It was a terrifying emotion, but it was comforting to know that he wasn't the only one who felt this way.

They stood in silence for a long moment. In their own, wordless ways they said goodbye to the life they had always known. Ari tilted his head back - to look at the ceiling one last time, he told himself, but in truth it was to keep the tears from spilling. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before slowly opening them and bringing his face down. He looked at his brothers, and after a while, they looked at him and at each other.

Lukas cleared his throat. "Time to go," he said, echoing Berwald's earlier words. And, it seemed to Ari, his voice cracked the tiniest bit.

* * *

><p>They did not get to enter through the large iron gate; rather, they had to walk to the posterior of the manor and go through the servants' entrance. They had been brought to Wang Manor by a jovial-looking man who simply called himself by his position: Butler. He was old, very old, and there were gray tufts of hair in his ears, but his eyes were clear and kind, his gate yet springy, his ears twitching at the slightest sound. Ari liked him on sight.<p>

Butler was saying to them as he took them up a short flight of stairs and into a magnificent hallway, "Master Wang always likes to meet the new servants himself and place them. He's a good man, our master."

"Does he send you out to collect all of your new servants?" Lukas asked a little archly.

"Hmm? Oh, no. Most apply here themselves, you see," he said, "so it's unnecessary. However, your circumstances are...unique. At least, here they are. So he sent me to fetch you." He stopped in front of a door and placed his hand up to knock. "This is the study," he explain. He rapped on the door twice in quick procession. A muffled voice said, "Enter," and Butler opened the door.

It was a modest albeit lovely room. There were many plants in the room - mostly bamboo - and beautiful landscapes on the wall. There was, on one side of the room beneath a painting of a panda, a crimson-colored sofa. There were three matching chairs in front of a large desk, behind which was a tall window that allowed view of a garden. A man sat at the desk.

"Master," Butler greeted with a bow, "these are the brothers."

Following suit, the brothers all bowed to the man, who quickly said for them to rise. Ari looked up and watched as a thin man skirted around the desk and came to stand before them.

Ari's first thought was that he looked like a _she_. The man's features were androgynous, though pleasing; his hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and he wore a changshan. The man - Master Wang - folded his arms over his chest and smiled pleasantly at them. "Hello," he said, "I am Yao Wang, aru. I am the master here." He waved an arm to encompass "here." "I have not assigned duties to you yet, aru. For that, I need to know your strengths, and you will need to tell me. But first, tell me your names, aru. I know them but not the faces."

The murmured their names, and Master Wang smiled approvingly. "Good. Now, Berwald, yes? What can you do, aru?"

"Sewin'," Berwald replied, "'ousework, an' buildin'. Gard'nin, too."

"The gardener is always complaining about needing help," Butler put in.

"He is, isn't he? Very well, you will work outdoors. Christoffer, aru?"

"I'm a pretty decent gardener, too."

"Then you may work with your brother." Master Wang turned to Tino. "Are you a gardener, too?" he asked jokingly.

Tino, relaxing at the humor, smiled slightly. "No. I fear I don't have any talents to speak of." The smile faded, and he worried his lip.

"Well, you don't need to be talented to be a footman, aru," Master Wang said kindly.

"No," Tino replied, relieved.

"Good, good." To Lukas, "And you?"

Ari looked at his brother. For a moment, Ari had the suspicion that Lukas' reply would be, "I'm a magician." That wasn't exactly true, but his brother did see and speak to spirits and mythical beasts, and Lukas did know a spell or two. But his answer was simply, "Cooking."

"You will help Chef, then, aru." Master Wang glanced at Ari. "Hmm, I would have you clean, aru. Is that okay?"

Ari was taken aback. Admittedly, he didn't have an answer to supply, but he thought it a little odd that the man didn't at least ask him if he had any particular talent. But rather than voicing his thoughts, he merely nodded. "Good," Master Wang said, pleased. "Butler, would you show them around, aru?"

"Certainly," the old man replied with a bow. And just like that they were dismissed and being led from the study.

Butler was talking in a low voice, explaining which doors went where, what rooms they could and could not enter when they passed a young man. His dark hair hung in his face a bit, but it didn't hide the two large eyebrows above rather yellowish brown eyes. His face was expressionless, quite like Lukas', and he was dressed similarly to Master Wang.

At the sight of him, Butler stopped and bowed, murmuring, "Good day, Master Michael."

The brothers mimed him, but Ari could resist sneaking a peek at the newcomer. To his surprise, Master Michael's gaze was focused intensely on him, and Ari couldn't stop his cheeks from turning pink slightly. Then as suddenly as he had appeared, he left. Butler continued the tour, but Ari only listened with half an ear. His thoughts kept returning to this Master Michael.

He glanced over his shoulder where the boy had disappeared and was curiously disappointed not to see him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Review, please, and let me know what you think.

Ari = Iceland  
>Lukas = Norway<br>Christoffer = Denmark  
>Michael = Hong Kong<p>

I picked the first three because I liked them (Christoffer? Pft.) and the last one because...just because.


	2. Chapter 2

The tour of the manor proved to be completely uneventful. They ran into two maids - both young and fairly pretty - who hurried by with no more than a brief nod at Butler and the brothers. One, tall and slim, was called Xiu; the other, short and curvy, was Ai. Ari, Butler said would work with them from now on, as well as with another two maids and the housekeeper.

As they wandered through the building, Ari grew more and more impressed with the grandeur. Looking at the manor from the outside, it looked as though there ought to be more than three stories. Indeed, there was room for another one or two. On the first floor the ceiling was higher than on the second by several feet; Ari fancied that his old home could fit inside comfortably without disturbing a single chandelier.

The first story had all of the public rooms: The dining room, two parlors, a library, a ballroom, the study, a water closet and the kitchen at the back. One parlor was at the front of the manor; it was there that guests were received. Opposite from that - and across that magnificent hallway - was the dining room, which was connected to the ballroom. Most of the time, however, the doors were kept shut. On the other side of the ballroom was the other parlor, which was used primarily by the family when not entertaining. Out of all the rooms, that one was the most intimate: There were portraits of the manor's elite residents, little sculptures crafted by a child's hand, books strewn over tables. Ari would have liked to study it more closely, but Butler merely opened the doors, gestured around, said a few words and closed the room up.

Beside the formal parlor was the library, a large room stuffed with books and scrolls. They all stood in awe of it, eyes greedily absorbing the glorious sight. Too soon, though, Butler shut those doors and led them away. The study, one of the rooms they could not enter without permission, was next to it, and the water closet was on the other side. There was another door, in between the arches of the hidden hallway that led to the unoccupied kitchen, which Christoffer inquired about as they paused to take a modest lunch. "That is where I sleep," Butler said. "I need to be close at hand here."

They ascended to the second floor. The manor's residents slept on this floor, Butler said. Nearest to the stairs was the Master's room, which he explained the maids were not allowed to enter. It was strange, he said, but Master refused to allow them in there. Then he rattled off a long list of whose room was whose, but Ari couldn't absorb any of that. The only name that got his attention was Michael. The boy's room was at the back, away from the others, and Ari absurdly thought that it fit him. He quickly banished that thought. He had only happened to glimpse Michael; that did not mean that he _knew_ him.

At the end of the stair was a discreet set of stairs; Ari didn't even notice them until Butler pointed them out. They climbed up them, finding themselves in a dim corridor. "The servants sleep here," Butler said, "except for the cook, who has his own room off of the kitchens, and the gardener, who lives in his own small cottage near the stables and sheds. And me, of course." He showed them the rooms, which were sparsely furnished: There was a bed, a small table, a thick taper and, Butler pointed out, nails on which to hang clothes. There were many such rooms, and the brothers were offered their pick.

Berwald selected one and asked Tino to share; Tino accepted, though he seemed a little embarrassed. Christoffer tried the same on Lukas and Ari, but the former gaze him a frosty look and latter said firmly, "No." Christoffer sighed in disappointment and picked a room at random. Lukas looked at Ari and asked if he would like to share. Ari nodded. He wouldn't care alone, not in this place.

With that settled, Butler gave them a warm smile. "Acclimate yourselves today," he said. "Rest for now; tomorrow you will begin your duties." And then he disappeared back down the stairs.

* * *

><p>The brothers, alone for the first time in a few hours, didn't know what to do. They looked at one another in silence until Tino said with obviously false cheer, "Let's unpack." They dispersed to their respective rooms.<p>

Ari looked at his new quarters and took a deep breath. Unlike his old room, there was no window. What light there was filtered in from the hallway, which did have a large window at one end. Suddenly, there was a burning pressure at the back of his eyes, and Ari closed them tightly against the emotion. He composed himself after a moment and turned to his brother.

Lukas had his back to Ari. He was putting up his clothing, the remaining garments draped over his arm. Ari slipped off of his sack and pulled out his shirts and pants. It didn't take long for them to finish with that chore and place their prized objects on the table, which under the weight of their possessions looked even smaller. Ari tacked the drawing Lukas had made onto one wall and put the stuffed puffin on his side of the bed. Then they sat down on the bed, back to back, not speaking, lost in their own worlds.

After a while, their other brothers appeared in the doorway. They all had something in their arms. It was food, Ari realized. "Tomorrow we begin our new lives," Christoffer announced as he plopped on the bed, "but tonight - we feast!"

Lukas stared at him blankly and said, "That sounded very stupid," but Ari smiled. Berwald and Tino came in, and for a small bit of time everything seemed normal.

* * *

><p>Ari awoke abruptly the next morning. He rolled onto his back, groaning a little, and stretched. Lukas was already up and getting dressed. He hadn't any pants on - fortunately he wore undergarments - while he laid out that day's outfit. As he drowsily watched Lukas shrug on a shirt, contemplating on how much longer he can sleep, Christoffer burst into the room. "Morning-" He froze when saw Lukas. Lukas turned the faintest shade of pink, which immediately caused Ari to burst out laughing, and growled to his adopted brother to get out. The spiky-haired boy obeyed, wearing a weird expression, and shut the door quietly behind him.<p>

Lukas turned to glare at his little brother who was still chuckling. His mouth was thin, and he put his hands on his hips. Ignoring his semi-nudity, he said sternly, "Stop laughing. It's not funny."

"Yes, it was," Ari replied with a grin as he got out of bed. "You _blushed_."

Lukas scowled darkly. "I did not," he denied. "And never mention it again." He gave his little brother the most frightening look he could conjure, which intimidated Ari a little.

"Fine." Ari quickly dressed and left with his brother. They ran into their brothers, who had graciously deigned to wait for them. Together, they descended three flights of stairs and arrived in the kitchen. Chef was there, chopping something up, as well as one of the maids from yesterday. Xiu, Ari believed. She smiled kindly at them from her place at a table in the center of the room. Bread was on the table, as well as fruit, some ham and a pitcher of milk. They sat down and quietly ate their breakfast.

While munching on a very delicious pear, Ari studied the man called Chef. He was fairly tall, not as tall as Berwald, but then again few were. His hair was blond and shoulder-length; his eyes were a deep blue. Short hair covered his jaw, not enough to be a beard but too deliberate to be simply a five o'clock shadow. He was clad all in white and wore a ridiculous hat on his head. He looked like the disreputable sort, Ari decided.

The man turned to them, flashing a charming smile. "Hello," he said in a strange accent that stressed all the wrong syllables. "I am the chef here." He waved the knife in his hand. "I am told I will have a new assistant this day. Which one is, ah...Lukas?"

Lukas, looking a little reluctant to Ari, answered, "It is me."

Chef smiled. "Lucky is me to have such a cutie to work with! Ohonhon..." That laugh mildly perturbed Ari. _Definitely disreputable_, Ari thought.

Lukas looked at him with an even expression, though waves of discontent emanated from him. "I am not cute," he stated baldly.

Chef looked taken aback but quickly recovered. He looked at the other four boys. "Now, who are you? Butler only told me about one."

They introduced themselves, and Tino asked politely, "What do you call yourself?"

"Ah, most simply call me Chef, but my name is Francis," he said with a smile. "Call me whichever."

After that, Francis and Tino chatted for a while, mostly about nothing, and Xiu left without a word. Too soon, though, the former checked his pocket watch and exclaimed, "It is late! Better get to work."

The brothers sighed and stood. Berwald and Christoffer went out the back door while Tino and Ari went to find Butler. Ari glanced over his shoulder and gave his brother an encouraging smile. Lukas inclined his head slightly before moving to aid Francis.

Finding Butler proved easy: The man was standing in the front hall conversing with a buxom woman. He noticed the pair immediately and waved them over. "Good morning," Butler said pleasantly.

"Good morning," Tino and Ari replied.

"This is Mrs. Chen," he said, gesturing to his companion. She smiled at the brothers. "She is the housekeeper. Ari, go with her; she'll show you want to do."

"It'd be a shame if I could not," she remarked dryly.

Butler chuckled. "That is true, isn't it? Tino, come with me, please." Within seconds, Ari was alone with Mrs. Chen.

"A boy maid," she exclaiming, examining Ari with a critical eye. Her close scrutiny made Ari a little uncomfortable, but he kept his face carefully blank. "Master Wang can be so eccentric," she mused to herself softly. "Well, now," she said in a louder voice, "follow me."

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. Ari met the other two maids, Tímea and Torfa. Tímea, like Francis, had a strange accent. Hers was thicker and less melodious than Francis', though. Both were average in height, built and looks, but were extremely likable. He worked with Torfa, who had a penchant for riddles, most of morning, scrubbing the dining room floor.

"What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?" she had asked once.

Ari thought about it for a moment but couldn't think of anything. So he conceded defeat. "A towel," she'd told him with a laugh.

About noon, they went to the kitchen for lunch. Francis and Lukas were there, busy chopping, stirring and mixing. Torfa dug out some ham and bread and made simple sandwiches for her and Ari. After watching the cooks work for while, Ari asked what they were making. "Lunch," Francis said, "for the Master and his siblings."

"Siblings?" Ari asked. He bit off a large piece of his sandwich. The bread was still warm, and the ham was sweet and delicious.

"Yes, yes, Master Wang has many siblings," Francis said as he took a bowl from Lukas. He dumped its contents into the large pot on the stove. "But none of them are actually related. Well, except for Yong Soo and Sang Hee," he amended. "They're twins."

That piqued his interest. "Adopted?"

"Yes. Master Wang is very kind," Torfa answered around bites of meat and bread. Her admiration was obvious.

Ari looked at his hands. "Very kind," he murmured. It was true, he thought. Master Wang really could have done all sorts of terrible things to them since they owed him so much money; instead he gives them a home and food and a place in his own house.

Torfa finished her sandwich and stood. "Let's go, Ari," she said. "We've got to wash the upstairs' floor." Ari crammed the rest of his simple meal into his mouth and followed her out. He paused by his brother and gave him a hug. Lukas didn't talk too much, but his utter silence concerned Ari. Lukas started a bit at the sudden intimacy but relaxed. He looked at his little brother and gave him a rare smile.

"Go," he said, squeezing Ari's arm. Ari released Lukas and hurried after Torfa.

"What a nice brother," Francis said.

* * *

><p>As Ari scrubbed away, four feet appeared in his line of sight. Glancing up, he saw a man and a woman. The man looked friendly, but the woman looked a little stern. "Hm, Hello there," the man said with a smile. "You are one of the new ones, ana?"<p>

"My name is Ari, not Ana," the male maid replied with a small frown. Ari belatedly realized that these are two of Master Wang's siblings and scrambles to his feet. He bows, embarrassed, and wished Torfa was with him. But she was at the other end of the hall, near Master Michael's room, blissfully unaware of his predicament.

"No," the woman said, "that is a verbal tic of his." She gazed at Ari for a moment. "I am Lien, and this is Chang."

"Mongkut," Chang says cheerfully. "Hm, that's my actual name, but everyone calls me Chang, ana."

"Pleasure to meet you," Ari says, dropping his eyes to the ground.

"Hm, don't mean to bother you," Chang continued. "We were just heading down for lunch, ana. Carry on!" Chang took his companion's arm and together they went downstairs.

Ari sank back to his knees and began to scrub again. He thought about the two he had just met. He recalled their names from yesterday when Butler had mentioned it. He had spoke well of them both, Ari thought, and it was deserved. Well, he wasn't sure about the girl, but Chang was very nice.

Fortunately, there were no more interruptions as he and Torfa cleaned the floor. Following Torfa's lead, Ari brought his bucket to one of the water closets and carefully dumped it in the toilet, flushing it afterwards. Torfa took his bucket, saying, "I'll take these down. Go ahead and clean up or something."

"I can't do that," he protested. "I should do this." He reached to take back his bucket.

"Oh, no." She backed up. "It's your first day, and I don't want to overtax you. Besides, I'm just going to put them away. It's nothing," she insisted.

"Well...fine." It would be churlish to pretest anymore. He watched her leave before turning to go to upstairs. A tall clock, which was nestled between two bedroom doors, began to peal. Ari counted the tolls. One...two...three...four...five. He was surprised at how long it had taken them to clean the entire hall, though - glancing at the length of it - it wasn't too hard to believe.

Ari began to walk again. Of their own accord, his feet slowed down near Michael's room. He didn't know what he had started to think of him as just Michael - probably while he was cleaning and kept thinking about his eyes. It was embarrassing: He wasn't some romantic creature who swooned over every good looking boy. _Michael is exceptionally good looking_, he thought. Then he scowled. He hadn't even properly met him, for goodness' sakes!

_But you want to,_ his treacherous mind whispered deviously. "Like hell I do," Ari muttered.

"Do what?" a voice asked from behind him.

Ari jumped and whirled around to come face to face with Michael. He looked much the same as yesterday, though today's outfit was blue. He stared in Ari's eyes, and Ari suddenly felt naked. It was like the boy was seeing right into his soul. Then Ari scoffed inwardly and berated himself for such foolish thinking.

"Nothing, Mi- Master Michael." Ari quickly corrected himself as he bowed.

"None of that," Michael said. "I don't like being bowed to." He put his hands in his sleeves. Gazing at Ari in a forthright way, he asked, "Who are you?"

"A-ari," the fair-haired boy replied and cursed himself for stammering.

"Ari." Michael said it as though tasting it. That aroused all sorts of strange and questionable emotions in Ari; he decided to simply ignore them. "I like it. Do you play chess?"

Ari blinked. "Ah, yes, I do. I'm not very good at it, though."

"Good, neither am I. Come with me." Michael brushed past him and opened his door. He stepped inside, waited a moment and looked at a frozen Ari. "Are you coming?" He asked it in his usual neutral tone, but Ari suspected he was feeling a little impatient. Unsure of what to do, Ari nevertheless stepped inside of Michael's room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Cliff hanger! Dun dun! Well, not really. I just felt like ending it there (it was getting too long). Anyways...

First, sorry for the long wait. That *bleep* called my muse abandoned me, plus I start school next week and have to get everything done and ready. My stupid schedule was all messed up, I have AP work, there have been parties I _needed_ to attend... *sighs*

Francis is the chef! :D I couldn't not make him the chef. I tried not to, man, but he's too perfect. The maids are no country/countries, nor is Mrs. Chen.

Lien = Vietnam  
>Chang = Thailand<p>

I picked Lien because it means Lotus, and that's Vietnam's national flower. Mongkut is the king of Siam from _The King and I_, and Siam was Thailand's former name. Chang means "elephant," so I thought it would be an appropriate nickname for him. I just love the way these two look together. Dunno why. I just think they'd make good friends.

Read and review!


End file.
